Desde que te conocí
by Kamira-Chan nya 3
Summary: Por años la oscuridad invadió todo Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, hasta que ella llegó. Foxy la amó como a nadie, se prometió a sí mismo protegerla por siempre, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Y 14 años después ella está de vuelta. Pero nadie sabía el oscuro secreto que guardaban Marionette y ELLA.


_**WARNING**_: _**Este fic contiene spoilers (pero la información está ordenada para que se ajuste a la historia), violencia en menor cantidad y lenguaje un tanto fuerte.**_

_**Aparecen los personajes de FNAF 2.**_

_**y HO HO HO feliz navidad atrasada para tooooooooodos! Ojalá hayan pasado una preciosa navidad!**_

_**Este cáp. es un poco aburrido pero luego se pondrá más interesante, cómica y romántica la historia.**_

_**Comenzemos! :D**_

_**WARNING: Este fic contiene spoilers (pero la información está ordenada para que se ajuste a la historia), violencia **_

_**en menor cantidad y lenguaje un tanto fuerte.**_

_**Aparecen los personajes de FNAF 2.**_

_**y HO HO HO feliz navidad atrasada para tooooooooodos! Ojalá hayan pasado una preciosa navidad!**_

_**Comenzemos! :D**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Las reglas están para romperse"<strong>_

Todos creen que yo lo insulté.

Pero nadie sabe lo ocurrió en realidad.

Comencemos desde el principio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NORMAL POV<em>**

Una niña de 5 años caminaba por la acera.

Ella parecía divertirse sin razón aparente.

Sus grandes ojos cafés se iluminaban y admiraban cada detalle a su alrededor, mientras su corto cabello negro oscilaba en el viento y su blanca piel parecía reflejar el sol.

- Kamira, no vayas tan rápido.- Dijo su madre.

Kamira hizo un puchero.- Pero llegaremos tarde al cumpleaños de Mike!-

Mike Schimdt, su mejor amigo.

- Pero que niñita tan impaciente!- Dijo su madre riendo.

Kamira miró la invitación en su mano.

_"Freddy's Fazbear Pizza"_

Kamira sonrió inmensamente.

Ella había esperado tanto para ese día!

Había mirado de lejos ese restaurante por mucho tiempo.

Le había pedido a su madre ir a ese restaurante antes, pero siempre algo se lo impedía, así que se rindió.

Pero al llegar la fecha del cumpleaños Mike se alegró muchísimo de saber que era en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

A lo lejos pudo ver el restaurante.

Caminaron un poco más y ahí estaban, frente a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

- Bien cariño~, espero que te diviertas mucho.- Dijo su madre.

Kamira tragó un poco de saliva.

Se fijó en una lista con reglas que había en la pared.

_"Mantente cerca de tu madre."_

- MAMAAAAÁ! Ahí dice que debo estar cerca de mi madre!-

- Eso no tiene importancia. Además tengo que ir a trabajar. Adiós!- Dijo su madre.

- Está bien, adiós!...- Dijo Kamira.

Kamira siguió leyendo las reglas.

**_" REGLAS DE SEGURIDAD_**

**_ No corras._**

**_ No gimas._**

**_ No grites._**

**_ No hagas tus necesidades en el suelo._**

**_Mantente cerca de tu madre._**

**_No toques a Freddy._**

**_No golpees._**

**_Debes irte antes de que oscurezca._**

**_Gracias, la administración."_**

Fantástico.

**_Reglas rotas 1/8._**

Ella era una rebelde sin causa.

Pero...

NADIE QUE TENGA 5 AÑOS HARÍA SUS NECESIDADES EN EL SUELO!

Esa regla sólo se aplica a los bebés!

En cambio, "No corras, no grites y no golpees" va en contra de toda mentalidad infantil.

Y eso la incluía a ella.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Luego se enfocó en explorar el lugar.

- Woah...-

Era HERMOSO!

Una conejita celeste tocaba la guitarra eléctrica en el escenario,mientras una gallina amarilla cantaba mientras sujetaba una bandeja con un cupcake rosado con ojos azules y por último un oso un tanto pachoncito cantaba sujetando un micrófono.

Los niños jugaban por todas partes.

Miró hacia otro lado.

Una zorrita blanca jugaba con los niños y ellos la armaban y desarmaban a su gusto.

Derrepente alguien toca el hombro de Kamira.

Ella se sobresaltó y se cayó sentada en el suelo.

- Ouch...-

Un niño de 8 años,con los ojos azules y el cabello castaño y desordenado se rió.

- Miiiiiiiike! No me asustes así!- Dijo Kamira, molesta.

- Huhuhuh, lo siento, lo siento.- Dijo Mike ayudándola a levantarse.

Kamira se sacudió el vestido blanco que traía y acto seguido golpeó a Mike en el brazo.

_**Reglas rotas 2/8.**_

- Hey!- Se quejó Mike, sobándose.

- Ahora estamos a mano.- Dijo Kamira con una pose de suficiencia y una pequeña sonrisa.

Seh, por ese carácter fuerte y único le agradaba, ella no era como algunas otras niñas, ella era especial.

Kamira le dió un abrazo amistoso y le entregó un lindo regalo rojo con una cinta azul.

- Eso compensa el golpe.-Dijo Mike.

- Fufufufufufufu~ - Dijo Kamira.

A ella le gustaba decir incoherencias todo el tiempo.

- Oye, como conociste este lugar?- Preguntó Kamira.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

- Un día mis padres y yo vinimos a comer a este lugar y me gustó mucho.-

- Si este lugar es lind-...-

- A que no me atrapas!- Exclamó Mike derrepente.

Él salió **corriendo.**

Y ella **salió tras él.**

**_Reglas rotas (Kamira) 3/8. Reglas rotas (Mike) 1/8._**

Izquierda.

Derecha.

Derecha.

Izquierda.

Ella se escabullía entre los niños, esquivando obstáculos como sillas, basureros, etc.

Kamira siguiendo corriendo.

Cerró sus ojos un momento mientras corría.

El ruido se alejó derrepente.

Se detuvo lentamente, paso por paso.

Abrió sus ojos.

Estaba en un oscuro pasillo desierto.

Retrocedió un poco.

Una ventisca helada sopló de la nada y Kamira sintió escalofríos.

- Mike..?-

Silencio.

Un poco más fuerte quizás.

- M-Mike? -

Nada.

Miró hacia atrás, con la esperanza de ver a los demás niños jugando y gritando en la fiesta.

Solo oscuridad.

Ella corrió hacia donde había venido.

No podía ver nada, estaba muy oscuro como para distinguir algo.

Paró en seco.

Estaba exactamente en el **_mismo lugar_**!

Kamira volvió a correr hacia la oscuridad.

Siguió corriendo.

Y paró.

El **_MISMO_** sitio.

Lo intentó otra vez.

En medio de la oscuridad ella tropezó, sólo para llegar ahí otra vez.

- MIKE! MIIIIIKE!- Gritó.

_**Reglas rotas 4/8.**_

Su voz resonaba contra las paredes.

- No puedo salir de aquí...-

Ella apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, heridas por la caída.

Gimió de dolor por sus rodillas.

**_Reglas rotas 5/8._**

Nadie podía oírla.

O al menos eso creía.

Voces.

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos.

Ella levantó la vista.

Se levantó con las rodillas sangrando y comenzó a correr hacia las voces.

A medida que Kamira se acercaba las voces se hacían más claras...Y **robóticas**.

Kamira paró y vió una puerta entreabierta.

Leyó lo que decía en ella.

_"Parts and Service"._

Temerosamente, ella se acercó y vió por la abertura.

Kamira se tapó la boca un una mano.

**ANIMATRONICS.**

Un conejo violeta sin una parte de la cara y sin un brazo, una gallina amarilla con la mandíbula un poco rota (pero no TAAAN abierta como en el 2), un gran oso café y finalmente un zorro rojo pirata al que le faltaban muchas partes de piel.

- Oigan, escuché unos gritos que venían del pasillo, creen que debería ir a ver?- Preguntó el conejo.

El oso negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es buena idea, Bonnie. Qué pasa si es un guardia de seguridad? Nos desmantelaría. Ya tenemos suficiente con estar aquí encerrados.- Dijo él.

La gallina se levantó, indignada.

- Freddy! Qué pasa si es un niño que se perdió aquí?! Estaría llorando ahora mismo! No tienes corazón!-

Freddy frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

- Chica, no te metas! Sabes que los niños no pueden llegar hasta aquí!- Dijo el oso.

- Y qué sabes tú?! Voy a ir a ver ahora mismo.- Dijo Chica dirijiéndose a la puerta.

Por un momento Kamira temió por su vida.

Freddy se acercó a Chica, con enojo.

- Dije que te quedaras aquí!-

El zorro trató de separar a los dos.

- Freddy, sólo tranquilízate.- Dijo el zorro, con un espeso acento en su áspera voz.

Freddy empujó al zorro lejos.

- CÁLLATE FOXY!-

Kamira sintió la rabia arder en su interior, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Odiaba a la gente que creía que podía abusar de los demás.

Agarró una caja llena de útiles de limpieza que estaba por ahí y sacó una botella muy pesada con desinfectante.

Acto seguido, se la tiró en la cabeza a Freddy con todas sus fuerzas.

La botella rebotó contra su cabeza.

- AHH!- Gritó el oso, cayéndose al piso de espaldas.

Kamira sacó un frasco de vidrio con cera para el piso.

Y entró en la habitación.

- NO LOS TOQUES, GRAN TONTO!- Gritó ella, levantando el frasco en el aire.

La pequeña se abalanzó contra Freddy en un ataque de furia y le dió un puñetazo.

**_Reglas rotas 6/8._**

Todos los animatronics se quedaron mirándola, perplejos.

Algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de Kamira.

Había entrado a la habitación, le había tirado una botella en la cabeza a Freddy, lo había insultado y lo había golpeado.

Bajó el frasco y dejó caer la caja.

- Uh...Emmmmm...- Balbuceó ella, retrocediendo un poco.

- ADIÓS!- Gritó, corriendo fuera, o al menos eso trató, antes de tropezar con sus propios pies.

Casi se cae, pero siguió corriendo.

- ESPERA!- Sintió gritos detrás de ella.

_**CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE**_

SÓLO CORRE!

- WUUUUUUAAAAAAHHH!- Gritó Kamira.

Pasos corriendo detrás de ella.

- ESPERA! NO TE VAYAS!- Rogó Foxy.

Pero ella no escuchaba.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Kamira era "Corre o morirás".

Era demasiado para su pequeña mente infantil.

Foxy fue más rápido que ella.

Con un rápido movimiento el zorro atrapó a la niña.

Error.

El animatronic tropezó y soltó a Kamira.

Kamira se escabulló, retorciéndose.

La niña corrió con los ojos cerrados hacia la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y lo único que vió fue la fiesta de Mike.

Niños.

Jugando.

Su expresión de "WTF" no tenía precio.

Miró hacia atrás.

Pasillos **PERFECTAMENTE** iluminados.

Incluso había algunos niños y niñas saliendo de los baños.

"Pero si ahí estaba oscuro! Y ESTABAN ESAS COOOSAAAAS!"

- Kamira!- Gritó Mike.

Kamira abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

- Mike!-

Mike se le acercó a Kamira.

- Tonta! Me preocupaste mucho!-

Derrepente Mangle, Marionette, BonBon, Balloon Boy **_(BB para abreviar)_**, Chic y Freddie se le acercaron. _**(les llamo Bonbon, Freddie y Chic para que puedan saber identificar entre los originales y los Toy)**_

- No te habrás perdido en los pasillos, verdad cariño?- Pregunto Chic, nerviosa.

Kamira asintió mientras ponía una mueca de disgusto.

- Ese lugar y ELLOS dan mucho miedo.-

En ese momento los animatronics se quedaron paralizados.

ELLOS?

Ella los había visto y escapado con vida?!

Ellos no se comportaron agresivamente?

Oh Dios.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Reglas rotas:_**

**_Kamira 6/8._**

**_Mike 1/8._**

**_Reviews? :3_**


End file.
